


Nyatanya

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Aku mendapati sosok Mika di kerumunan orang-orang. Kuhampiri saja ia.Kuroo POV
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaka Mika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Nyatanya

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi

Baru saja aku turun dari kereta sore ini sepulang sekolah.

Di antara lalu lalang orang-orang, mataku menemukan sosok gadis bersurai panjang menjuntai sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Ia masih berbalut seragam sekolahnya yang lengkap.

Aku mengenalnya. Mika namanya.

Aku hampiri ia tanpa pikir panjang. Sekalian saja kutemani.

"Mika- _chan_." ucapku menyapanya.

Ia menoleh, "Oh, hai, Kuroo- _kun_."

"Sendiri?"

Mika mengangguk, "Iya. Tapi sebentar lagi akan ada yang datang."

"Siapa—"

"Mau apa kamu dekat-dekat Mika- _chan_?"

Suara berat itu berasal dari belakangku. Aku menoleh.

"Ah, Daishou rupanya." ucapku.

"Apa maksudnya?" Daishou mengernyit, "Hey, jangan dekati pacarku!"

Aku menegang, namun mencoba tenang, "Pacar?" aku menoleh pada Mika sembari menunjuk Daishou dengan ibu jariku, "Dia pacarmu? Kok kamu mau?"

"Kurang ajar!" Daishou kesal.

Mika hanya menyunggingkan senyum, "Hehe. Sudah, ya, Kuroo- _kun_. Aku pulang dulu."

Aku tersenyum, "Ya. Hati-hati. Dia agak berbahaya."

"Woy!" Daishou sudah ancang-ancang ingin memukulku. Menyenangkan ternyata mengejeknya.

Mika membungkuk sedikit, "Dah.." kemudian ia menggandeng lengan Daishou dan meninggalkanku.

Aku menyaksikan kedua punggung yang mulai menjauh kini. Dua sejoli katanya.

Kemudian aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan tersenyum.

"Yah... aku kalah cepat dengan Mika- _chan_."


End file.
